1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a plurality of display elements, and more particularly, to a method of correcting luminance unevenness of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individual display elements such as electron emitting devices have small differences in their element characteristics produced in a manufacturing process or the like. Accordingly, if a display device is produced by using such display elements, there is the problem that these differences in characteristic appear as luminance unevenness.
A method of correcting this luminance unevenness by correcting a driving signal has heretofore been proposed. Specifically, JP-A-2000-122598 discloses a construction which performs correction in the luminance unevenness of a display element on an initial change and a temporal change.
In the existing method of correcting a driving signal, a correction value is set so that a luminance target value (in this specification, luminance obtained by ideal correction is called a luminance target value) becomes uniform.
However, there occurs the problem that if the luminance target value is made uniform, a correction amount becomes large.